Tiempos de paz, tormento de pensamientos
by Iris.N
Summary: Un año después, en la posguerra, Hakuryuu carga con el peso de un Imperio y de sus decisiones pasadas, haciendo que los caminos del presente se tornen confusos. - Primer intento de fic!
Un año había pasado desde la ultima gran guerra y en el mundo, finalmente, las personas podían comenzar a ver un prometedor y pacifico futuro para ellos, sus hijos y nietos.

Podría decirse que esto fue debido al esfuerzo colectivo de todos los países y sus ciudadanos, sin embargo, para bien o para mal, se debía a la gran influencia que el otrora rey Sinbad, ejercía sobre el mundo, bajo una gran y podría decirse invisible telaraña de conexiones y artimañas. Asi es como el cuarto emperador de Kou, Ren Hakuryuu lo describiría; artimañas, cientos de movimientos calculados desde vaya uno a saber cuantos años de anticipación, y él, como una polilla atraída por la luz de una farola, había acabado calcinado.

Aunque para este punto, realmente poco importaba como acabara él, sus preocupaciones desembocaban en la situación a la que había condenado a su país en búsqueda de lo que una vez fuera su "justicia". Ahora aquel imponente imperio al que había jurado proteger no era mas que una ficha en el tablero, bajo el mando de un hombre al que ahora jamas podría alcanzar.

Frunció el seño, empuñando la mano con la que sostenía el pergamino que acababa de leer, cuyas cláusulas lo habían llevado a comprender la realidad en la que se encontraba.

Lo primero que había designado Sinbad, obviamente tras el teatro que era la votación en la alianza de los siete mares, era la disolución de las fuerzas armadas, que supuso un duro golpe para Kou. Si, una pequeña fuerza se había conservado para la seguridad pública, pero nada comparado a lo que una vez fuera, y, si bien podía decir que desde su asiento en la alianza se le había permitido conservar el mínimo de dignidad votando en contra, una vez hubo comunicadoselo al pueblo, esto era algo ínfimo. El descontento se hizo notar en todo lo ancho de sus tierras, con ahora miles de ciudadanos desempleados y con los países recientemente conquistados, entre ellos Baldad, que habían aprovechado el momento para comenzar revueltas y tratar de recuperar su independencia.

Quizá fue a causa de su conciencia, que eventualmente solía jugarle malas pasadas, pero, a pesar de ser Baldad un punto estratégico, decidió, quizá deliberadamente, quizá no, centrar su atención en otros asuntos y omitir la instantánea represión. ¿Era quizá una deuda que tenia que pagar o era quizá, que realmente había asuntos mas importantes que atender?

En cualquier caso, las vida continuaban su flujo y según la nueva agenda de la Alianza, los puntos mas importantes y próximos a tratar serian la prohibición de la esclavitud y la libertad de comercio y traspaso de fronteras, prácticamente digamos, la disolución de las fronteras.

Otros duros golpes para Kou, para su gente, para el país que juro proteger y que ahora veía, impotente, como se resquebrajaba frente a el. Si, debía aplaudir a Sinbad, asestar golpes tan contundentes solo era muestra del gran conocimiento sobre las falencias de su país, que ahora, perdiendo tierras, riquezas y aumentando el desempleo... No, no, no, había trabajado duro, lo había jurado, había hecho tantos sacrificios.

La turbulencia de sus pensamientos iba en aumento, había arrojado el pergamino a un lado y ahora sujetaba su cabeza, tratando de controlarse, tratando de pensar una solución, algo una idea lo que fu-

\- ¿Su majestad?- La calidez de aquella mano en su hombro y la suavidad de su voz lo trajo de vuelta, permitiéndole alzar la mirada para encontrarse con unos, ¿quizá fríos? ojos, era la mirada de ella, Morgiana.- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?.

-Ss.- Titubeo un instante, sin saber comprender porqué, sin embargo, reponiéndose en el acto.- Si, yo...lo estoy.- volvió su vista al frente, encontrándose nuevamente con la pila de papeles, cortesía de la Alianza y los ministros de Kou. Suspiró resignado a la vez que la mano de Morgiana se alejaba, lo que instintivamente le llevo a buscar su mirada de nuevo.

Y allí estaba ella, no podía decir que se hubiera acostumbrado a la neutralidad de su rostro, tampoco estaba en posición para quejarse cuando el mismo se encontraba consciente de sus propios cambios. Tampoco podía decir que comprendía aquello que había llevado a la muchacha a comprometerse de tal manera desde aquella noche en que había detenido su supuesto suicidio. Ella simplemente se había quedado allí, rondando el palacio. Los guardias ya habían tomado conocimiento de ella como la protegida del magi Aladin, que tambien frecuentaba al emperador, por lo que se le trataba con respeto y se le permitía su estadía sin mayores preguntas. Al principio sin embargo, los guardias se mostraban reticentes a su cercanía con el emperador por razones protocolares, pero ella se las arreglaba para conseguirlo, y el encontrarla en algún momento del dia en el balcón de su estudio con la mirada en el horizonte, se había vuelto común, una rutina, podría decirse. El se había limitado a aceptar su presencia, pues por mucho que quisiera...o tal vez no, jamas podría decirle a esa mujer que se fuera.

Luego de que su hermana se uniera a Sinbad, el ya, simplemente, no deseaba perder lo poco que le quedaba, y ella se había convertido en una presencia, un recordatorio, de quien fue, de lo que hizo, y de quien era ahora.

A veces todos esos pensamientos se agolpaban de repente en su mente al verla, y algo escocía en su pecho, haciéndole desear que se alejara, pero al mismo tiempo, creaban un nudo en su garganta que no se lo permitía.

A veces recordaba lo fue, y la añoraba, esperando que su mirada se ablandara y volviera a verle con cariño. Pero al mismo tiempo recordaba lo que hizo, le había arrebatado a la persona que amaba, y merecía una y mil veces su indiferencia...y era por esa razon que no comprendía porqué aun estaba allí...con él.

"con él", esas palabras resonaron en su mente cuando ella había pronunciado un suave "qué alivio", mostrando un atisbo de sonrisa antes de volver a su semblante neutral y pronunciar un correcto.

-No estoy en posición de decir esto, -acomodó los brazos en la espalda en su típica pose marcial.- pero podría tomarlo como el consejo de un amigo a otro; debería considerar descansar.-

Hakuryuu sonrió de lado, desviando intencionalmente la mirada a su escritorio y luego volviendo a ella.-Hay demasiado trabajo como para siquiera pensarlo.-

Ella negó con la cabeza.- Es usted quien toma las decisiones, y de su bienestar depende su gente...-su rostro se ablando y una sonrisa inesperada ilumino su rostro.- y una vez prometí que intervendría, por favor, considérelo.-

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, llevándole unos segundos comprender, los suficientes para que morgiana se despidiera solemnemente y emprendiera marcha hacia la puerta. Otro segundo le llevo recalcular.

-Espere! Señorita Morgiana.-

Instantáneamente ella volvió el rostro, aquel tono, la voz, todo había sido tan, tan cercano al antiguo Hakuryuu, y aun mas, el sentir su mano tomandola de la muñeca le provoco un extraño vuelvo al corazón. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, él estaba frente a ella, hablando, y morgiana tuvo que forzar su concentración para comprender sus palabras.

-No se vaya. yo. Esto. Aun no. Yo...-llevo la mano a su sien, cabizbajo, en un gesto entre vergüenza y confusión.- Necesito hablar con alguien.-

Ella parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder.-¿ Desea que busque a alguno de sus consejeros?.-

-Eh?.-era ahora él el confundido.- no no, solo...quiero charlar. Por favor, solo requeriré de unos minutos de su tiempo, si fuera tan amable, señorita Morgiana.- pidió finalmente en aquella pose tan característica, cabeza gacha, mirada hacia el frente, y un puño cerrado sobre la palma, una pose bastante indigna para un emperador, emperador cuyos protocolos ella había acostumbrado ver a lo largo de aquel año y que ahora se desmoronaba ante sus ojos para dar paso a un Hakuryuu que ella podía aceptar.

Sonrió finalmente asintiendo con su cabeza, él la acompaño con la sonrisa mientras la guiaba hacia el balcón. Si había algo que Hakuryuu no perdía eran las mañas principezcas que le obligaban a tratar con total solemnidad a las mujeres, por lo que Morgiana se limito a seguir y una vez allí, el silencio se hizo presente, tal vez ¿La magia? del instante anterior se había desvanecido.

Hakuryuu suspiró, había llegado hasta ahi y realmente no sabia que decir o hacer. Observo a un lado, encontrándose el perfil de ella, otra vez, neutral, otra vez, el escozor en su pecho. Recapitulando, la situación había comenzado por aquellos términos de la Alianza, asuntos políticos que no creía poder hablar con. No, atreverse siquiera a pensar que aquella mujer no tenia la capacidad para comprender el tema era un insulto del que jamas podría perdonarse, sin embargo, ella no estaba al tanto de la situación y explicar punto por punto le llevaría demasiado tiempo, por lo que decidió ejemplificar.

-Señorita Morgiana, dígame, ¿Usted se ha sentido alguna vez profundamente traicionada por alguien?...aunque realmente no esperara demasiado de esa persona.- Añadió la ultima oración entre dientes.

Ella volvió el rostro inmediatamente hacia el.-¿ Alguien le ha hecho daño?.-

\- Solo, solo dígame, usted que haría si alguien le hiriera profundamente, de tal manera que ello no pudiera solucionarse a corto plazo.- una vez acabo de decir eso, comprendió la clase de pregunta que había hecho. ¿Quien mas sino él, la había herido? ¿Quien mas le había quitado aquello que añoraba? No, definitivamente no debía preguntar eso, lo supo cuando la melancolía tomo sus delicadas facciones y le hicieron volver el rostro al horizonte. Estaba pensando en Alibaba, lo sabia, y lo estaba odiando a el, ahora estaba triste debido a él y sus actos.

-Hubo alguien...-y allí comenzaba, se dijo hakuryuu, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación.- que me quitó mi familia, y me alejo de mi tierra.-un momento, ese no era él ¿Verdad?.-y hubo otro alguien, que me vendió, como si me tratara de un objeto...hubo alguien también, que me compró, y me torturó. Pero hubo alguien que me salvo, hasta ahora lo entiendo, el nunca se perdono a sí mismo, Goltas, él me enseño a perdonarme, a perdonar y a continuar viviendo, pero el nunca se perdonó, por esa razón decidió dejarse morir, porque vivir con el rencor es una muerte lenta y dolorosa. -ella bajo la vista a sus manos, en el borde del barandal, y él, prácticamente embelesado, siguió su mirada.- quizá no es fácil al principio, hay muchos sentimientos en juego, pero...todo obedece a algún designio del destino, y la vida debe continuar, somos responsables de aquellos que nos dan vida, como de aquellos que las tomamos, y el flujo debe continuar su curso, entonces...-alzó la vista, con sus ojos mas vivos que nunca, hacia Hakuryuu.-¿ entonces de que sirven los rencores? ¿o pensar eternamente en todo lo malo que nos ha sucedido? Solo debemos vivir una vida de la que no nos arrepintamos de las decisiones que tomamos, y...-volvió a bajarla, como cayendo en cuenta de algo.

Por un instante Hakuryuu comprendió, la mujer ante él había sido herida innumerables veces, sin embargo ella había logrado el perdón en su corazón para vivir en paz, pero no podía perdonarse a si misma.

Imitando el gesto que antes había tenido ella con él, puso una mano en su hombro.

-No fue su culpa, señorita Morgiana. No tiene porqué arrepentirse o perdonarse. El responsable...quien tiene las manos manchadas de sangre soy yo, quien merece su eterno desprecio soy yo.- Cada palabra era como una punzada ardiente en su pecho, donde, por inercia, llevo su mano, mientras mantenía la otra firme en el hombro de ella.- He hecho cosas horribles y sin embargo usted esta aquí, enseñándome el valor de perdón. Quizá...quizá nunca comprenda realmente sus palabras, quizá he cometido demasiados pecados como para expiarlos, pero quien lo ha hecho he sido yo. ¡Usted no debería estar cargando con ello! .- cerro los ojos fuertemente, de repente también ardían, pero ya no era un niño, se negaba a hacerlo, no lo haría.- soy yo qu.- y de repente, como todo lo que estaba sucediendo, la calidez lo envolvió, ella lo estaba abrazando.

Todo dolor se había esfumado, ahora solo quedaba el miedo a moverse y que ella se alejara, por lo que tomo la ¿Infantil? Decisión de permanecer en esa posición...que para su desgracia no fue mas que unos segundo, solo para encontrar frente a el, algo aun mas hermoso.

Para él, esa forma de sonreír, junto con aquellas lagrimas de alegría que se agolpaban en sus ojos, era lo mas hermoso que podía encontrar en el mundo. No había palacio, paisaje, persona, nada igualable a ella y esa sonrisa.

-Siempre hay una esperanza. Me lo enseñaste una vez Hakuryuu-kun. Y yo te perdono. Y si bien, quizá no logres hacerlo completamente con aquellos que te han hecho daño, al menos mantén tu esperanza en el mañana.-

Hakuryuu, aun embelesado, no pudo mas que gesticular una sonrisa, que ella finalmente, correspondió, para luego sin mas que decir, retirarse.

Él la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta, sintiendo como sus sentidos lo traían de vuelta a la realidad y a sopesar la situación política.

Suspiró, mas sin embargo, vino acompañado de una sonrisa.

Si, quizá jamas lograse perdonar a Sinbad, quizá jamas lograse perdonarse a si mismo, pero era su deber mostrar un camino para su gente, un camino, si bien difícil, al menos esperanzador.

Y debía reconocer algo a Sinbad, pues, definitivamente, votaría a favor de la abolición de la esclavitud. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

* * *

Hola, este es mi primer fic centrado (mas o menos) en una pareja, espero que les haya gustado y que los personajes no esten demasiado OC, ya que tampoco suelo escribir sobre series/anime jeje en fin, gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad n.n


End file.
